


Oops

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Fucking, Ice Cream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix and chill. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“What are we watching tonight, darling?”  
She settled in the corner of the sectional couch and nestled down into the cushions. The bowl of ice cream rested in the cup her crossed legs made of her lap. “Penny Dreadful, you’re a season behind.”  
“But it’s over. That gives me plenty of time to catch up.”  
“Exactly. And there’s no time like the present.” Tom tucked his leg under himself as he sat down next to her. He shook his head, trying not to laugh as she brought up the queue and selected one of her favorite shows that had become one of his. He held the bowl with one hand and carefully demolished the mound of butter pecan ice cream and caramel topping. He licked his lips as he finished the bowl. She still had over half her bowl left.  
“Share with me.” He reached for the bowl but she pulled it away.  
“I don’t think so. There’s more in the freezer. Go fix your own.”  
“But I want to share yours.” He pouted and reached for her bowl again.  
“Tom, no.” She kept trying to hold it out of his reach but his damnable long arms could get it no matter where she held it.  
“Please.” He gave her adorable puppy dog eyes. Dammit, if she didn’t drop her guard. He snatched the bowl but his grip wasn’t secure and it upended…right onto her chest with a cold plop that made her shout. It landed upside down between her legs, running freezing melted ice cream into her yoga pants.  
“Tom!”  
“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” She swatted away his hands. “Let me help you clean it up.”  
“Just got get a warm wash cloth.”  
“I have a better idea.” His thin lips found and warm tongue set to work cleaning it off her neck and chest. She giggled at his over-eager effort to clean her up. She bit her bottom lip, humming in delight. He stripped the soft jersey tee over her head. Even though there was no caramel or ice cream on her breasts, he kissed and licked and sucked the soft, sweet-scented globes. They moaned together as he gently bit her erect nipple. “Better?”  
She giggled. “A little.” He slid to his knees on the floor. The bowl clattered when dropped into his. Tom met her gaze as he slowly licked the melted ice cream and caramel from his fingers. Her lips parted, knowing full well what he could to with that tongue.  
“Look at this mess.” He clicked his tongue in mock derision. Before she could frown, he pulled her forward. Her legs opened, causing the ice cream to run. He pulled her to the very edge of the couch. He lowered his mouth to the apex of her thighs and sucked the fabric. Her breath caught at how close he was. He looked up at her, grinning.  
She squeaked as he tugged the yoga pants off, leaving her completely bare. His warm tongue laved the ice cream trails from her thighs. His hot breath made a contrast to the cool ice cream. Her lips parted as he neared her mound. His tongue teased around her most sensitive parts, thoroughly cleaning her up…but making the sticky mess even stickier.  
She watched with hooded eyes as he lowered his mouth to the sensitive flesh between her opening and her anus. He hummed, the vibrations thrummed straight to her clit. Her wet lips parted as he licked a line up her cunt, opening it like a flower.  
“I believe I’ll have this instead.” His lips and tongue made quick of work of her. She gasped for breath, reaching down to clutch his fluffy hair. He closed his eyes. His tongue made broad strokes over her folds, cleaning up her dew and the ice cream. She began to pant as he drew her closer and closer. He felt her thighs tremble in his arms.  
Just as her hips tipped forward and she was about to cum, he pulled back. Her whine drove straight into his cock, making him harder if that were possible. He dipped his fingers into her bowl, coating them in the ice cream. He smeared a bit across her clit then resumed licking and sucking. The shock of the cold and the immediate heat of his mouth made her cry out. This time as he brought her closer and closer again, he teased her opening with the sticky fingers.  
He didn’t stop until she pulled his hair and pushed her cunt up into his face as she came. He tugged the lounge pants down to his thighs as he surged up. Their mouths met. He drank down her cries as he thrust deep inside her. She clawed at the thin, soft tee as he stretched her, filled her. Their bowls clattered to the floor as their feet knocked them off the table. He grunted with each snap of his hips. He tasted of the ice cream and the salted caramel and her pussy. He held the top of her head as he kissed her, fucking her into the couch. His face pinched and he gasped out his orgasm. His forehead dropped to hers.  
“Better?”  
She laughed. “Much.”


End file.
